Là où tout à commencé
by Phoenix49100
Summary: Regina et Emma doivent se retrouvés près de la limite de storybrook en effet l'impétueuse shérif swan à une grande révélation à faire à madame le maire Regina mills.
_**Là où tout à commencer**_

 **Enlacer dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, regina repensa à cette fameuse soirée qui changea sont destin à tout jamais.**

 ** _Lundi 14 juillet 2016, jour de fête national_** **:**

 **Regina regarda sa montre pour la millième fois, sont corps étendu le long de sont lit elle repensa à se qu'Emma swan lui avait dit.**

 **" se soir, je t'attendrez près de la ligne infranchissable de storybrook là où t'ou à commencer "**

 **cette phrase qui n'arrêter pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête la rendez folle, mais de quoi miss Swan voulait t'elle lui parler, Une question sans réponse qui la rendait chèvre, à force de cogiter ses tempes la lancée affreusement.**

 **Elle décida donc de se lever et de partir se préparer, il était hors de question que celle-ci arrive en retard à l'ouverture de la célébration de la fête d'indépendance.**

 **Après avoir prie une douche bien mériter Regina partie s'habiller prestement vêtu de sa plus belle robe de soirée, elle paracheva se tenue de petit escarpin louboutin ainsi que deux petite boucles d'oreille en perle blanche.**

 **Regina se maquilla légèrement, une fois fait et satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyer sont reflet, celle-ci quitta sont manoir direction le gymnase où se tenait l'ouverture de la cérémonie.**

 **La jeune maire s'engouffra dans sa Mercedes noir, démarra celle-ci et partie en direction du gymnase en repensent à la mère de sont fils adoptifs qu'elle devait retrouver juste après la cérémonie, rien quand y songent une boule se forma au creux de sont ventre.**

 _ **Du côté des Swan :**_

 **Emma était tendu dans quelque heures elle aller enfin avouer c'est sentiment trop longtemps enfouie au plus profond de sont cœur à la sublime mère adoptive de sont fille Regina Mills.**

 **une fois paraît de sa plus belle et étourdissante tenue, Emma regarda sont reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain parentale.**

 **Une fois prête Emma partie rejoindre sa coccinelle jaune.**

 **Une fois dans celle-ci elle alluma le contact, Le shérif souffla un petit coup pour se donner du courage prête à affronter le torrent ténébreux qu'est madame le maire alias Regina mills qui hante c'est rêve jours et nuits.**

 ** _Gymnase_** **:**

 **La fête battait sont plein, Regina n'avait pas lésiner sur la décoration, sono ect... Tout était parfait, tout avait était minutieusement contrôler tout à l'image du maire de cette petite bourgades du Maine.**

 **après sont discours d'ouverture Regina fit pars au invités de commencer les festivités que chacun fit avec jovialités.**

 **Henry vêtu de sont plus beau costume se dirigea vers sa mère d'un pas décider.**

 **En voyent sont fils aussi fièrement vêtu, Regina ne pût retenir un large sourire emplie de fiertés pour sont fils, après l'avoir prie dans ses bras et lui avoir embrasser la joue, Henry conduisit sa mère adoptive sur la piste de danse déjà bien remplit.**

 **Après quelques danse et moment tendre tout en complicités, mère et fils se séparèrent pour vaquer à d'autre occupation, ainsi Henry partis rejoindre ses amie quand à Regina elle se décida enfin à partir rejoindre Emma au abord de la ville.**

 **A peine eu telle le temps de rentrés dans sa berline que sont portable se mis à vibrer.**

 **Message Emma :**

 **" et tu prête à affronter là vérités ? "**

 **Regina resta figés quelque minute, mais de quelle vérités celle-ci voulait elle lui parler sa elle ne le saurais qu'une fois arriver à destination.**

 **la reine ne prie même pas la peine de répondre à Emma, elle démarra et partie à grande vitesse sur la route déserte.**

 **De sont cotés Emma n'en menait pas large, là maire n'avait même pas prie la peine de répondre à sont sms, perturber elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir ou attendre sa majestés.**

 **Après 15minute qui lui sembla interminable, elle préféra faire demi-tour et partir au lieu de rester plantez là à attendre dû vents.**

 **A peine sa main eu telle toucher la poignée de sa portière qu'un crissement de pneu se fit entendre, une Mercedes noir se gara juste devant elle, la maire sortie de celle-ci dans toute sa splendeur, Emma en resta estomaquer Regina était tout simplement somptueuse dans sa belle robe noir au décolleter plongeant qui lui mouler parfaitement sont corps de rêve.**

 **Regina observa Emma swan avec appréhension, elle était tout simplement terrifier pars qu'il l'attendez, bien-sûr elle était aussi très troubler le shérif était particulièrement magnifique se soir dans sa belle robe bleu évaser sur les côtés au décolleter plus que suggestif, sans qu'elle le veulent une décharge électrique la parcourut de toute pars.**

 **Un jeux de regard se déroula entre nos deux protagoniste, chacune étend terriblement attirées l'une pars l'autre, c'est Emma qui rompit la première la connexion établit entre elle, elle s'approcha délicatement de Regina et tout s'enchaîna sans que l'une ou l'autre ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, après tout c'est bien connu qu'Emma Swan n'est pas une femme de parole mais d'action.**

 **Ses avec fougue que le shérif écrasa sa bouche contre celle du maire qui répondit au baiser avec avidités, un jeux de langue s'ensuivit aussitôt chacune gémissait contre la bouche de l'autre, là maire mis fin au baiser enflammer qui les avait toute deux consumer avec regrets, l'air leur manquant à toute deux.**

 **Là maire prie ensuite la parole**

 **" c'était donc sa miss Swan se que vous aviez tellement hâte de me dire ? "**

 **Dit elle avec un sourire en coin**

 **Emma la regarda parler c'est yeux pétillent de joie**

 **" c'est exact madame le maire ceci ainsi que le fait que je soit folle amoureuse de vous depuis un certain temps "**

 **Regina la regarda avec attention sont cœur fit un bon vertigineux dans sa poitrine ainsi Emma était amoureuse d'elle, rien n'aurait pût plus la combler**

 **D'une voix rauque là maire chuchota au creux de l'oreille de notre sublime shérif :**

 **" et bien nous somme deux dans se cas sherif** **et puisque nous en somme au confidences que direz-vous de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma demeure ? "**

 **" c'est une invitation madame le maire ? "**

 **" sa se pourrait bien "**

 **" dans se cas dit Emma le souffle chaud contre l'oreille du maire je vous suit "**

 **Et c'es ainsi que nos deux belle héroïne partir enlacer jusqu'à la demeure de notre chers maire goûter au plaisir charnelle de deux corps en fusion.**

 ** _FIN HEUREUSE_**


End file.
